Kuro: And The Black Stars 黒：と黒の星
by yandericaverncastlethehedgehog
Summary: Kuro, who is an 18 year old who is alone and decides to journey around the world. She met a lot of allies and enemies. Some enemies became allies later on. Adventure & Friendship with a tint of Romance. Rated M for a lot of Violence in battle.


Prologue

This world has no joy and events. This world is full of funerals and war. I want to go away from here, ever since my parents died. This world is called the world of colorless, just full of black and white in my home. My story became a huge tragedy, and I want to lose that tragedy. Every girl needs a journey, like you. Avenge those who you really loved. If you want to seek the story about this girl, I'm going to tell you this. DON'T EVER TELL THIS STORY.

My name is Kuro. Nakohara Kuro. I'm 18 years old. I grew up in the world of colorless. My parents died since I was young. I decided to go on a journey to seek the world instead of staying here. I already packed my things. Actually I maybe am going to stay in somewhere else of course. I had a childhood friend, he is maybe my opposite but his name is Shiro, but our friendship just ended because he left here when he was 16. Well I'm off to my journey. Sayonara, colorless world.

Chapter 1: Kuro, and the journey begins

Well you see, I have been going to this forest years ago. It was still black and white, though. It's called the colorless forest; it's a great hideout for my tradition. Well, I'm off to the world of colors, maybe it's better to have a rainbow instead of black and white. While I was on my journey, I found a rainbow stone. It's very rare and no one had seen it before. Minutes later, I was approached by a swordsman and an assassin.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a girl holding a rainbow stone." The assassin said.

"Yeah, she's really lucky to have that stone. Hahaha! But we won't let you have that stone." The swordsman laughed.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" Kuro said fiercely.

"We are here for your rainbow stone." The assassin said with determination.

"What are going to do with it?" Kuro glared at them.

"We are going to make a special project with that stone. Mind if we have it?" The swordsman answered with the determination.

"NO!" Kuro said angrily.

"If you don't want to fight then give us the rainbow stone!" the assassin said seriously while pulling out her blades.

The swordsman did a combo attack with the assassin. Kuro dodged it but it was useless, Kuro can't dodge it at all, Kuro stood back up a lot of times as the swordsman and assassin caught her off guard, Kuro fainted.

"Well it looks like it's a success for us." The assassin grabbed the rainbow stone and walked away. And the swordsman followed her.

Suddenly, the assassin and the swordsman saw a rage Kuro with powerful aura. Kuro stood up and glared at them.

"Seems like you are really powered up with that aura you got." The assassin teased her.

"This is not power. It's my final blow." Kuro said angrily.

"W… What?!" The swordsman saw a huge meteor going to the 2.

"_USHINAWA ATO: KUROI BURST!_"(Lost Art: Black Burst) Kuro shouted, bombing the meteors to them.

The two we're unconscious as they we're beaten by Kuro. Kuro grabbed the stone that the assassin had, and walks away.

"W….wait!" The assassin said as she tried to reach her hand.

"What is it?" Kuro said seriously.

"H…how… how could you beat us with one blow?" the swordsman asked.

"Because I trained this lost art years ago." Kuro said.

"What is your name?" the assassin asked.

"Kuro." Kuro turned around and walked away, leaving the assassin with heart eyes.

"She's so awesome isn't she?" The assassin said.

"Yup, she sure is." The swordsman agreed.

Sigh… I'm glad that I'm done with my battle. Oh wait, I can tell you this. I can heal my wounds by myself by the way; my art is called _LOST ART: THE BLACK SKY_. I don't know where my friend why he trained me lost art, but it's kind of cool you know. Well, I'm off to go at the world of colors. I finally had the rainbow stone! Thank goodness. I had to rest a bit first before going on. An hour later, I finished eating and resting. I decided to go on my journey. I am finally here at the color forest. It's much better than the forest of my home town. And I saw a lot of colors.

"It's so beautiful." Kuro said while looking at the colorful forest.

I walked all around the forest and suddenly I saw a hooded mage who looked somewhat like Mitsuru from "Brave Story".

"Well, well. Look what we have here." The hooded mage said.

"Who are you?!" Kuro glared.

"I'm just a hooded mage passing by." The hooded mage laughed.

"WATCH OUT!" A boy voiced just came in my head.

"W…. who was that?" Kuro panicked.

I saw a guy with Blue hair and Red eyes; he was like 160 cm he defended me from that hooded mage. He was very tall. 160 cm in height. With a blue vest and blue pants along with a red t-shirt and red band on his head.

"Geez… You again?!" The hooded mage glared.

"Yes. It's me again alright." The blue boy glared back.

"I'm going to defeat you this time!" the hooded mage said angrily.

"_USHINAWA ATO: AO STAR!_"(Lost Art: Blue Star) the blue boy screamed and bombed the hooded mage leaving him unconscious.

The Blue boy helped Kuro stand up. "Geez… You're strong." Kuro said seriously. "What's you name anyways, I haven't seen you before. You look colorless but you had peach skin thou." The blue boy asked. "My name is Kuro. Yorushiku!" Kuro bowed. "So you're Kuro? My name's Urei." Urei smiled. "Hey, do you want to go to the color world?" Urei added. "Actually, I'm on my way to the color world, mind if you would take me their?" Kuro requested. "Sure I can. And by the way, Aka-chan is also waiting for me! Want to go eat rainbow ramen with us?" Urei asks. "Rainbow ramen? Sure." Kuro smiled.

I'm finally here at the color world! It's so beautiful here. I saw Urei's friends. I don't know their names though.

"Urei! We we're waiting for you!" the red head girl waved. "We we're so worried." The violet haired girl said worriedly. "Where have you been anyway?" the purple haired guy said. "Sorry guys, I was just saving this girl from the hooded mage again." Urei scratched the back of his head. "By the way, this is Kuro." Urei added. "Yorushiku onegaishimasu!" Kuro bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aka." Aka smiled. "I'm Sumire. I hope we can get along well." Sumire nodded. "I'm Murasakino. Call me Mura." Mura said coldly.

We walked at the rainbow restaurant, it's very colorful though. I just said nothing. I'm speechless because it was beautiful.

"Hey Kuro, where are you from?" Sumire asked.

"I'm from the world of colorless." Kuro answered shyly.

"How old are you?" Aka asks.

"I'm 18. And you?" Kuro said and asked back.

"I'm 17. You're quite a year older than me." Aka answered with determination.

"How was your journey?" Mura said with a serious tone.

"It's kind of fun. I left my world because my parents died. I came to avenge for them." Kuro answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry for you Kuro-tan." Sumire said worryingly.

"It's okay; I'm already older so I can take care of myself." Kuro smiled.

"What's your magic then?" Urei asks.

"_Lost Art: The Black Sky._" Kuro answered.

"You can do _Lost Art_ too? My Lost Art is called _Lost Art: The Blue Stars._" Urei exclaimed.

"Yup, for a long time now, my childhood friend trained me." Kuro said seriously.

"I see. We the allies of the rainbow lord, we also use Lost Art too." Aka said in a gentle tone.

"Mine is called _Lost Art: Violet Improve Breed._" Sumire said.

"Mine is _Lost Art: Purple Blood._" Mura smiled a bit.

"Okay guys, Mine's _Lost Art: Red Breather._" Aka said in a serious tone.

"Okay guys, I think our orders are here!" Urei nodded.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said.

"Mmm! This is really good!" Kuro eats some more.

"I know! We all had this when it comes to reunions and lunch!" Aka exclaimed.

"We should try to make this recipe!" Urei exclaimed.

After Lunch…

"Thanks for saving me earlier, Urei-san." Kuro said with a gentle voice.

"Geez, it was not a problem!" Urei grinned.

"We'll see you again Kuro!" Sumire waved and leaved with the 3.

They we're very nice. I met 4 new friends! Urei, Aka, Sumire and Mura. I'm beat. I want to rest a bit. I saw a 21- year old boy who is not watching in his way while reading about something. He bumped into me and I fell down.

Next Time: Enter! Shiro Nakajima!

Dictionary:

*Kuro – Black

*Shiro – White

* Aka – Red

*Sumire – Violet

*Murasakino – Purple

*Urei – Blue


End file.
